


drunk, sleepy proposals

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Talking to Crowley when he was drunk, sleepy and being awkward about something was just like analysis.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	drunk, sleepy proposals

"Gottacofesiontomake." 

Aziraphale picked up his glass of wine and looked at his retired demon across the room. "Care to say that again, dearest? Without the pillow, perhaps?"

Said retired demon was partly drunk and partly sleepy and partly dreadfully embarrassed by something and so he just put the pillow over his head (it ended up on top of his head like a particularly awkward hat) so he just changed the subject, sort of. "You 'member. Earlier."

Aziraphale nodded, sipped his wine, and tried to remember exactly what had happened earlier. Crowley would talk more about it and then he would probably remember. That's how these things usually worked.

"Stretched d'truth 'bout fantasies."

"Did you?" He was grateful he'd spent all that time with Freud. Talking to Crowley when he was being awkward about something, sleepy and drunk was just like analysis. 

"Jusss got one." A long pause. "'Sss about you."

"Mmm?"

"Coulgemarried." Crowley mumbled, pulling the pillow down over his face again. "'Like that, married."

Aziraphale paused. "Do you really mean that, dear one?"

"Mmmyeah. Ask 'gain, though. Do it proper." Crowley snuffled into the side of the sofa, sighed, and fell asleep.

Aziraphale smiles and uses a miracle to tuck a blanket around his sleepy, drunken accidental fiancee.


End file.
